


Hey

by Pixie_Child



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Male Character, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney hated being ignored and he knows that's exactly what's going to happen for the next week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *sigh* Another John & Rodney RE Cam fic. But at least Cam's _in_ this one.  
>  Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: September 17, 2010

John looked up from his paperwork when the door-chime sounded, surprised. Usually, the people who were desperate enough to look for him in his office would have radioed him first. "Hey! Come in."

"Sheppard." McKay said before the door slid open all the way. He was scowling so deeply it had to hurt his face.

"Hey, McKay." whatever caused Rodney to use his last name instead of his first after all this time, John didn't know, but he wasn't going to provoke him by bringing it up. Not when he already looked like he wanted to kill someone, most likely John himself.

"I'm surprised you're not in the Gate Room, giddily bouncing on your toes."

John frowned. "We're not scheduled for a mission until next week, McKay."

"I know." His friend sounded bitter. "You're doing, I'm sure. So you can spend all your time with your honoured guests and forget about your other friends until they leave."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, exasperated. He'd been working on the staff evals practically all day and was in no mood to play round-about logic with Rodney.

"The Daedalus is here."

"Look, we both know the good food won't get to the mess hall any faster just because you're desperate for recall coffee and chocolate MREs, so I'm not going to add to Elisabeth's stress by giving her a hard time."

"Humph." Rodney crossed his arms and as much as John hadn't thought it was possible, his scowl deepened. "So you're going to act like you didn't know and didn't bother telling me?"

"Didn't bother telling you _what_ , McKay?"

"That SG-1 was coming."

John felt his own face light up. He couldn't help it. "SG-1's here?" paperwork forgotten, he all but leapt up from his desk.

"Beaming down anytime now, I'm sure. Don't pretend like you didn't know."

"I _didn't_ know." He tried to reassure the scientist. "Elizabeth didn't tell me!"

"Huh." He grunted. "I believe you."

"Good." Then, out of curiosity, he asked, "Why?"

"Because _now_ you're doing that teenage girl thing where you bounce on your toes."

Right away, John realised he was right and made an effort to stand still. "Gee, thanks, Rodney." He drawled, but couldn't keep the smile off his face, even if he wanted to. "Better?"

"No." Rodney told him flatly. "You're still all but glowing. Does your sexdoll know you contracted an alien STD from Chaya?"

"Shut up, McKay." He said good-naturedly. "I'm allowed to be happy. And I thought you'd gotten over your... dislike for them."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't mean I have to like that you're going to abandon me to Ronan and Zelenka's company until the Daedalus leaves."

"Like you won't be harassing Sam the entire time."

Before Rodney could respond, the door slid open again. Excitedly, John spun to face the new arival.

"Hey, McKay." Cameron nodded to the scientist. His grin was as wide and John knew his own was.

"Hello." Rodney said coolly.

"Hey, Cam." John teased, pretending to be put out at not having been acknowledged yet.

"Hey."

Somehow, in that short, almost monosyllabic dialog, Rodney seemed to manage to take offence. He pointed at John, "You!" then whirled around to face Cam, his finger still held out like a weapon, "And you!"

"Me what, McKay?" Cam asked calmly, like he was used to dealing with irrational scientists. Actually, considering his team, he probably was.

"You..." He sputtered, then dropped his arm in a huff. "Ugh!" He pushed his way past the visiting pilot.

"See you, McKay!" Cam called after the man storming out.

"Hey." John quirked an easy grin at the other man.

"Hey."


End file.
